


Three in One

by HQcharbon (fleurdelester)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hair, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, kageyama uses miwa as a last resort, miwa just wants to tease her brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelester/pseuds/HQcharbon
Summary: Before he’d met Hinata Shouyou, he hadn’t thought orange could be a real hair colour. He’d never seen it in person, only on the way too loud protagonists of the anime he used to watch on Saturday mornings, so how was he to know that people could actually have orange hair? But Hinata existed, with his spiky orange hair that stuck out from a mile away, and Kageyama loved it so much.orKageyama loves Hinata's hair too much to let it be ruined by 3 in 1 shampoo + conditioner + body garbage.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 336
Collections: Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive





	Three in One

Kageyama had never cared much about his hair.

Sure, all throughout his childhood he’d been complimented on his hair by middle aged women, coming up to him to tell him it looked so sleek and shiny, and how they wished they had hair like that. Still, he never felt like his hair was a product of his own efforts, he’d always just done what he was told. First, it was his mother combing his hair each night until no tangles remained, then it was Miwa teaching him about how to care properly.

“I can’t believe you let it get so messy.” She once said to him as he was towel drying his hair in the living room, fresh from a much needed shower after a day of practice. “When Kazuyo-san said personal maintenance, he didn’t just mean taking care of your nails and taking breaks from practice. You should take care of _all_ of yourself. That includes your hair too.”

So he had sat on the floor of her bedroom, listening to Miwa lecture him about the basic principles of haircare for almost an hour. He’d sulked back into his room later that night, armed with way too much knowledge on the importance of conditioner.

Still, he’d stuck to her advice, but he still didn’t really care about hair.

His _own_ hair that is.

Before he’d met Hinata Shouyou, he hadn’t thought orange could be a real hair colour. He’d never seen it in person, only on the way too loud protagonists of the anime he used to watch on Saturday mornings, so how was he to know that people could actually have orange hair? But Hinata existed, with his spiky orange hair that stuck out from a mile away, and Kageyama loved it so much.

When they’d first met in middle school, Hinata’s hair had been the first thing he’d noticed, until Hinata got right up in his face and challenged him at volleyball. Now _that_ couldn’t be ignored. Still, the orange hair stuck out to him then, and it stuck out to him again when they met a year later in the Karasuno club gym.

At first, he might’ve found Hinata’s hair annoying, with how spiky and untamed it was, but just like Hinata himself, it tamed down as time went on. By their third year, it had grown to his chin, bouncing around slightly as he jumped, more subdued than Hinata but a representative of his cheerful personality all the same.

By their third year, his hands itched to reach out and run his hands through that hair, to see if it was as soft as it looked or if it was still a bit rough around the edges. He longed for quite a while, until they started dating and Hinata started getting closer to him, taking up his personal space without even asking.

Only then, with Hinata resting his head on his lap while they watched a replay of one of their games together, did he finally feel brave enough to take the plunge. He sunk his fingers into Hinata’s rough curls and _oh_.

That was even softer than he expected.

After that, Kageyama became a bit obsessed with Hinata’s hair, using every chance he got to run his fingers through it and pull out the odd tangle that had built up throughout the day. Even when Hinata was clearly sweaty from practice, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, he had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching it. But his favourite by far was when Hinata slept over, and he would crawl into bed beside Kageyama with still damp hair and nestle into his side. Kageyama’s hands would naturally start running through his hair, a soft soothing motion until both of them fell asleep.

Needless to say, Kageyama cared all too much about Hinata’s hair.

So naturally, he was disappointed when Hinata cut it all off right before leaving for Brazil. He had to mask his disappointment around him, but it just hadn’t felt the same. Their two years apart we’re filled with thousands of texts and hundreds of video calls, but nothing compensated for the missing tactile feeling of Kageyama running his hands through his boyfriend’s hair every night.

The first night of Hinata’s return, Kageyama was absolutely _jittery_ with excitement to have Hinata back. He would be doing tryouts for the next three weeks, so they’d decided that Kageyama’s Tokyo apartment would be the perfect place to stay until he knew where he’d be settling down.

Hinata had been exhausted after his flight, claiming he hadn’t been able to sleep more than an hour or two, so he barged his way into Kageyama’s apartment claiming once he’d taken a shower he was going straight to bed, despite it only being six o’clock. Kageyama hadn’t complained though, as he changed into some shorts and brought Hinata’s bags into his bedroom. He took out an extra set of pajamas too, just in case.

Hinata eventually crawled into bed beside him, falling asleep almost immediately, while Kageyama had burrowed into his hair, inhaling the lemony scent of Hinata’s hair after using his shampoo.

It’s a few days later when he notices his own stash of hair products are running dangerously low. Now normally, he wouldn’t care. But these specifically had been a gift from Miwa, her claiming that they reminded her of Hinata and she hoped that they would remind him too.

“Oy, dumbass.” He says one day over breakfast. “I’m almost out of shampoo, do you have your own that you could use?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry!” Hinata smiles. “I just haven’t really had the time to unpack yet, but I have some leftovers from Brazil that I’ll make sure to use tonight. Besides, I was mostly using yours because it reminded me of you.”

Kageyama blushes.

Later that night, they settle into their nightly routine and Hinata curls into Kageyama’s side like it’s second nature, only this time, when he sinks his fingers into Hinata’s hair, it’s _different_. Hinata’s hair is missing that silky smooth allure that it’s always had, instead of its usual subtle shine it was dull and brittle, like it might break if Kageyama wasn’t careful.

He can tell by Hinata’s breathing that he’s already half asleep, so any conversation with him at this point would be futile. Oh well, he’ll ask tomorrow.

He switches to rubbing Hinata’s shoulder though, just in case.

He finds out why before he can ask. As he’s taking a shower the next morning, Hinata still sound asleep in their bed, he finds that Hinata has unpacked all his stuff into the bathroom.

He didn’t bring back a lot, a modest three products taking up one of the shelves in his shower’s built in storage. Kageyama squints at the bottles, trying to magically understand the Portuguese that’s written on them. He can tell by the size and the pump on the bottle that one is a facewash, and the other is melon scented so it must be Hinata’s body soap. The last one has the same unmistakable minty scent that Hinata’s head had reeked of when he crawled into bed the night before, and the bottle has a large print _3 em 1_ printed on the front.

He experimentally squeezes a little into the palm of his hand and lathers it up, almost immediately feeling the drying effect and rinsing it off. He tries to think of what the bottle could be before it hits him.

_He’s using one of those 3 in 1 monstrosities._

Hinata, who had seemingly had a perfect hair care routine all this time, had _chosen_ to use a product that damaged it. Being fully honest, he’d never exactly understood what was so bad about using it, but he remembered Miwa telling him that it was a shortcut that he should never take. If only she knew about this, he’d be back to having Hinata’s soft hair in his grasp once again.

From there, he hatches a plan.

He decides that first he’ll just call Hinata out on it and see if he can get him to change by just asking. The only problem is trying to bring it up naturally, so when Hinata gets out of the shower later that day, he tries to look as casual as he possibly can.

“So I saw you brought back some shampoo from Brazil?” he asks, looking up at where Hinata sits on the other end of the couch while he drinks his morning coffee.

“Oh yeah!” Hinata perks up. “I really like how it smells! It feels really good to use after a long day. Plus it’s a 3 in 1 so it saves me a lot of time washing my hair.”

“Did you always use that?”

“No,” Hinata takes another sip of his coffee. “I just used whatever my mom and Natsu were using at home, but once I started buying for myself, I tried this out and really liked it! I save time _and_ money its so great!”

“But isn’t it making your hair dry?” Kageyama tries to keep it casual, but he’s sure he’s starting to come off as suspicious.

Hinata raises an eyebrow but doesn’t mention his suspicious behaviour. “No? It feels the same to me.”

He hums in agreement and decides to let it go for now.

_It’s time to pull out the big guns._

Ever since he’d moved to Tokyo after high school, Miwa had made the effort to come visit him at least once a month, and during her visit she’d usually give him a little trim, just to make sure his style was well maintained.

 _“You know, now that you’re going to be on TV all the time keeping up your appearance is going to be more important than ever.”_ She had said when she was trying to salvage the cut he had given himself just prior to his graduation. He still didn’t care much about his appearance, but it made Miwa happy to cut his hair, so he’d let her.

Now, he had ulterior motives to getting her to come over.

She always called the day before to remind him that she’d be over (he always remembered anyways), so he used this opportunity to let her in on his ulterior motives.

“Do you think you could do Hinata’s hair while you’re here?” He asked. “He didn’t ask for it, but I think you should see how it’s changed since he’s come back from Brazil. It got a lot lighter from all the sun.”

“Is that so?” She hums from the other end of the line. “It might be damaged then. I’ll be sure to bring some deep conditioner with me and check it out.”

“Thanks Miwa.” He said, letting his sister take control. She usually had about a hundred things to talk about whenever she called, anything from the client’s she’d seen at work recently to family drama she wanted to gossip about. So he stayed silent and let her change the topic.

“I’m really excited to see you Tobio.” Her voice comes through as almost a whisper, like it’s too intimate to be said out loud. “You’re always really happy when Hinata is around. I’m glad he’s back.”

He hadn’t been expecting _that_. He and Miwa never really talked to each other about their emotions, and although he knew she loves him, she was never one to express it. The way she had spoken almost sounded like she was relieved that he had someone, the same way that she sounded when he told her about signing his Adlers contract. He’s almost stunned, but he clears his throat and searches for words anyways.

“I’m really glad too.”

It stays quiet for far too long, neither of them quite sure how to break the silence, when Miwa clears her throat.

“So, tomorrow afternoon, right?’ She asks. “See you then.”

“Yeah.” He agrees. “See you then.”

Miwa shows up 10 minutes earlier than she said she would, Hinata opening the door and greeting her with a smothering hug.

“Its good to see you, Shouyou.” She laughs, tiling back slightly so she can look at his face properly. “Wow, Tobio right. You really _do_ have that sun-kissed look.”

“Thanks!” he grins, as blinding as ever while he rubs the back of his head.

“I was right to bring my deep conditioner with me though.” She says, reaching out to touch his hair. “You have a bit of sun damage and some split ends. Nothing that I can’t fix though. I’ll give you both a cut, free of charge.” She winks at him before turning towards her brother.

“My, my, isn’t this getting too long?” She teases, brushing Kageyama’s bangs away from his eyes.

“That’s why I asked you to cut it.” He says with a stone cold expression. “Besides, you never charge me for a cut.”

“Oh shush.” She pokes his stomach. “Make me some tea and I’ll get set up. Shouyou, come with me and I’ll start your conditioner in the meantime.”

Hinata follows behind Miwa like a lost puppy, almost like he’s scared of what might happen if he tells her no. Kageyama trails a little further back as he heads into the kitchen to make tea, keeping an eye on his sister and his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. 

He busies himself with filling the kettle and setting out some mugs while Miwa spritzes down Hinata’s hair and begins to apply a white gloopy mixture to it. She runs a comb through it, struggling as she encounters tangle after tangle.

“Shouyou, what on earth are you using that’s making your hair this tangled?” She asks incredulously, stabilizing the base of Hinata’s hair with one hand while she wrestles the comb through a particularly large knot.

“He uses that 3 in 1 crap.” Kageyama interjects. “I told him he shouldn’t use it, but he didn’t listen to me. Says that the time he saves makes it worth it.”

“S’not true!” Hinata argues back. “You didn’t tell me not to use it.”

“But I _implied_ it which is what counts.”

“Stop, you two.” Miwa puts and end to their bickering before it can really begin, waving her comb around menacingly. Kageyama immediately continues to busy himself with the tea while Hinata sits up straighter on his stool. Anything to keep off of Miwa’s bad side, after all, she _was_ going to be in very close proximity to his head with scissors soon.

“Tell you what Shouyou,” she whispers, continuing to comb out all of the tangles. “If you stop using that garbage, I’ll throw something in it for you next time I come by for a cut. How does some baby pictures sound?”

“Miwa!”

“Sorry Tobio,” she giggles. “You know how much I love that picture of you with my volleyball. You know the one, right? I don’t think we’ve ever shown it to Shouyou.”

Hinata perks up a little bit, throwing a devilish smirk to Kageyama. “That sounds like a good incentive. I think you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Tobio groans, causing both Hinata and Miwa to burst out into giggles.

“You know,” Hinata says. “If you had a problem with my hair you could’ve just _said so_. You didn’t need to try and get Miwa to intervene, I would’ve just changed it if you told me what’s up.”

“Fine.” Kageyama puffs, trying to hide his smile. “I will next time.”

Hours later, when both of them have had a trim, swept up the kitchen floor, and cooked a nice dinner for Miwa (Hinata’s request – he wanted to introduce everyone he knew to his new favourite Brazilian dish), they were lounging on the couch, Hinata’s head resting on Kageyama’s chest. He tentatively reaches out and takes hold of one of the orange locks, relishing in how it’s back to being silky smooth and strong under his touch.

“Is it better now?” Hinata asks teasingly, nuzzling his head into Kageyama’s hand the way cats sometimes do. “You just wanted it to be soft so you can do this right?”

Kageyama doesn’t answer right away, he knows Hinata’s question is rhetorical anyways. He hasn’t exactly been subtle with his obsession over Hinata’s hair over the years, and now he doesn’t even try to hide it.

“It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come chat with me on twitter @HQcharbon !


End file.
